1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector mechanism for connecting a plug, and more specifically, to a connector mechanism capable of fastening a plug without a latching tang.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of information and computer technology, the size of a computer is becoming smaller and the computer is utilized in a wide variety of fields. In order to expand functions of the computer system for satisfying a user's various demands, various external devices of the computer system come out. For example, an external hard disk drive and a portable storage device can expand the memory capacity of the computer system. An external optical disk drive and an optical disk writer can expand multimedia resource access function of the computer system. A network allows the computer system to be connected to an internet so as to gather information online or surf webpage. For example, an Ethernet port, such as a RJ 45 port, is disposed on a lateral side of the notebook computer and for connecting to network. A network cable connects to the network port via a plug with a deformable latching tang to be secured into a jack of the network port. However, the deformable latching tang tends to be physically fragile, and if broken by frequent insertion, although it still permits the engagement of the plug into the jack, it will not provide a positive lock of the plug with respective to the jack. It might cause disconnection of network communication due to poor contact of the plug and the jack, resulting in replacement of the plug and reduction of product reliability.